indefenseofthedawnfandomcom-20200216-history
DM 4
DM prep: This was pre-typed description so that I could copy-paste it into the chat to speed up gameplay: '' The image shimmers and coalesces into a vision of a jungle. Though the light appears as though daytime, the light is subdued, likely due to the high canopy of trees above. In the center of the image, you see a large human man, currently fawning over what appears to be a greenish elf barely dressed in leaves and vines. She’s clearly enjoying his attention. ''I like having names ready, even if I never use them, because otherwise I risk drawing a blank and slowing the game. I also have at least the most basic of backstories so that I have an idea of their motivations and how they might react to different stimuli. In this case, she likes having pets that she slowly destroys. A dryad named Cydonia found and charmed Vardalon and he is currently serving her in whatever form she wishes. She was imprisoned long, long ago and tends to charm men for her own entertainment until they die of starvation or dehydration. There are also a number of vegepygmies and thornies in the area she will call to for aid. If there's mechanics involved that I don't use often, I'll make note of them in the adventure notes so I don't have to waste time looking them up or forget about them. '' Russet mold in the yellow areas. DC 15 Nature or Survival to identify it. It is reddish brown, found in places that are dark warm and wet. Spreads across a metal object that can be mistaken for natural rust. If you come within 5’ of the mold, you have to make a DC13 con save as it emits spores. Failed save, creature becomes poisoned. 2d6 poison at start of each turn, sprouting mold as it takes damage. Creature repeats save at the end of each turn. Any magic to neutralize poison or cures disease kills it. A creature reduced to 0 hp dies and becomes a vegepygmy 24 hrs later. (1 small 2 medium 4 large 8 huge 16 gargantuan) acid, necrotic, radiant damage kill 1 square foot per damage. Pound of salt, gallon of alcohol or cure disease kills 10’ square. Sunlight kills any russet mold in the area. Loot: There are two different spots where there are dead bodies that were taken by the russet mold and created the vegepygmies and thornies. Perception 15 to spot it, Investigation 10 to find the loot. 1 has 10 gp, 24 cp 2 has 20cp, 13 sp 11 gp 15 investigation- potion of climbing (6) Logs PM DM: DAY ONE 4:30PM PM DM: Recap: You’ve managed to bring two Bellbury citizens, somehow both named Lin, back home. You’ve also found two components, though Ravaphine disappeared with one of them. Those of you who have disappeared back home and returned found that time passed while you were gone, but you returned to the exact same spot you had disappeared from. In addition, when you blink into Bellbury, you seem to always come back to the Bellbury town square. Brimeia is in the basement with Poni, Poni’s corpse, and a villager named Lin who holds a goblin scimitar. Everyone else has vanished. ''Each villager in Bellbury has a home, a job, and relationships. As I need them, I give them personalities as well. In Lin's case, her notes from when she was rescued were: '' Lin Cook- works at the general store, part of the militia, lives in the residential section in a house with a roommate Maevis Gangloff (city services). General store worker- owned by Hennet Alterra. Works her hard as the only other person. Militia member- 20 people. Led by the captain Hemisal Loy. Romance- in love with Vardalon Klink, wants to marry, but Hemisal Klink doesn’t like her. Vardalon’s two fathers Many (dockworker) and Hemisal (home). Hemisal wants him to settle with someone who won’t get herself killed in the militia, but Vardalon loves the heroic types. (Lin won’t respond to flirting, but Vardalon might.) ''She had the goblin scimitar because she's a militia member and does know how to fight, though at a level less than even a level 1 character. She used the stats for "Guard" in the back of the Monster Manual. PM DM: Lin: That was.... odd. PM DM: Lin: Where did the others go? PM Kyris - Brimeia: "What in the hells?" Brimeia scratches her head, looking all around, still thrown off by the whole... poofing thing. "Where'd everyone go?" PM DM: Poni: "They probably got teleported back home. Can you pick me back up?" PM DM: Poni is lying on the floor where the last person to hold him must have dropped him. PM Kyris - Brimeia: "Oh. Uh, I didn't see you there, M'lady--" Brimeia frowns at the magic stick-gnome, crinkling her nose a bit. "Oh. You. I suppose... You're not gonna zap me or anything right?" PM DM: Poni: "As long as you don't drop me." PM DM: Lin: ".... right. I need to go. I need to make sure my Vardalon's safe and... oh, Hennet will probably have my head for leaving without permission." PM Kyris - Brimeia: Still looking a bit skeptical, Brimeia bends and slowly picks the stick up. "Oh. Already? Well, take care... I never caught your name, ma'am." PM DM: Lin: "Oh, it's Lin. Lin Cook. Thank you so much for saving me from those nasty goblins. Please, stop by the general store if you need anything else. I'm sure Hennet will be happy to help you find what you need." PM DM: Poni: "Hennet's an asshole." One of the easiest ways to make NPCs believable is to let them disagree on things. They aren't all extensions of the DM. They're their own characters. Some, like Poni, are abrasive assholes who are too smart for their own good. Some, like Lin #2, are kinder and care more about getting along or protecting others. Having motivations and fears and relationships in place for people allows their reactions to be more realistic and more easily improvised in conversation. Keeping conversation blocks short allows for more natural conversation, as well, allowing for more interruption or responses to what you say, though you can generally forgo that in one-on-one conversation. PM DM: Lin blinks. "I-- Is that thing talking?" PM Kyris - Brimeia: "Glad to help a pretty la--" Brimeia sighs when Poni interrupts. "Yeah. He does that, apparently. Some kinda magical, not quite dead, gnome in a stick. Think he made this place blow up and ... do all the weird magic poofs." Brimeia gestures vaguely. PM DM: Lin: "Poofs? Like more than just me?" PM Kyris - Brimeia: "Oh yeah. Like everyone. ..I think." Brimeia frowns with confusion for a moment, but shrugs it off quickly. "I try not to think too hard about it. Hey, want someone to see you home?" PM DM: Lin: "Wait, everyone? Everyone? Oh... I need to-- I need to see if he's ok." She goes to turn and remembers she's carrying the goblin scimitar. She gently lays it across the clutter on one of Poni's workbenches and heads up the stairs. Lin is lawful as a member of the militia. The scimitar isn't 'hers' so she leaves it behind, though she would pick it back up later to go to Vardalon's aid. PM Kyris - Brimeia: "Ah- " Brimeia doesn't get a chance to finish before Lin rushes off. Concerned, Brimeia follows. The poor woman looks so worried. PM DM: Poni: "Good, now that that's done, we should go to-- oh, we're following. Of course we are." Poni has ONE motivation- fixing the arch. Nothing else matters. He doesn't care about rescuing villagers or any of the personal drama that's happening around him. This was the thing that was going to make him famous and, if it gets fucked up badly enough, it will be what makes him infamous. He wants it fixed for selfish reasons, though he will use the logic of "the many outweigh the few" to try to convince the others that it's the right thing to do. He's also very sarcastic and haughty. I have a list of insults and quips to draw from when my mind goes blank on reactions. '' PM DM: Lin rushes up the stairs and pauses at the street, taking in the quiet of the town. "No... this is... this is all wrong." She heads south, opposite the direction of the town square, where the houses turn back to a single style, but the smell of water's in the air. She ducks into one alley and starts pounding on the door to a house. "Vardalon? Many? Hemisal?? Please, answer!"(edited) ''Remember that the world is only believable if your NPCs are reacting to it realistically too. The town isn't creepy and quiet and deserted if they don't say 'wtf' when they see it the first time. '' PM Kyris - Brimeia: The woman has a headstart, but it doesn't take Brimeia long to catch up. "Um, are you-- Is everything alright?" It certainly doesn't seem as if everything is alright, but the tiefling can't think of anything else to say. PM DM: "You... you saved me, right? Could... is it possible for you to find my Vardalon? I worry about him. If some goblins or something took him, I don't think he could defend himself." PM Kyris - Brimeia: "Yeah..? Vardalon, he your family? Well if it's fighting to be done, I'm just the devil for it." Brimeia puffs up a bit, offering a grin PM DM: "He... yes, something like that. Just, please. He's so sweet and gentle. I'm so worried something terrible has happened to him." PM Kyris - Brimeia: "Well, if it'll ease your worries, miss." Brimeia backs up a step or two and charges the door, shoulder first. PM DM: Roll athletics. PM Kyris - Brimeia: ((15)) PM DM: You throw your shoulder against the door and the frame gives way, splintering at the handle. There's now a door hanging of its hinges and a rather shocked woman behind you. PM Kyris - Brimeia: "Well is he in here?" Brimeia gives a shake to clear off any larger bits of debris and peers into the house. PM DM: Lin carefully edges past you and into the house. It's well kept, but there's food out on the counter like someone was in the middle of making lunch when they disappeared. "No... it doesn't look like it." PM Kyris - Brimeia: There doesn't seem to be much of interest, but Brimeia takes a closer look anyway. PM Kyris - Brimeia: ((5)) PM DM: You don't see anything of interest. PM DM: Lin: "Maybe they're at the Cask? That's where most people go." PM Kyris - Brimeia: "Cask, huh? Sounds like my kinda place. Maybe we'll find my new companions there too." PM DM: Lin: "We can check there. If he's not there, though, how will we find him?" PM Kyris - Brimeia: "I've.. no idea." Brimeia shrugs casually. "Let's just check first." PM DM: Lin nods and heads out and back north to the town square. PM DM: When you get there, you see a chain of commoners moving perishable foods into the tavern. One of them points at the big fancy building and says "They went in there." PM DM: ((You can join the town square room)) PM DM: So! Gunnloda and Lin follow you all to Poni's basement. PM DM: Poni: "Press my button." PM Kyris - Brimeia: "No thanks," Brimeia grumbles. PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: Ravaphine noticies the components on the desk and takes the first component out of her bag to add to the collection "I'm going to put these on the top shelf so they're safe" PM DM: Poni: "Great. That way you won't take it home and lose it." PM Felicia - Seirixori: "Honestly," Seirixori reaches over and pushes the stupid button. PM DM: Through the portal, you see a component, sitting in the darkness of a destroyed building. The rubble behind the component is old and weathered and the entire image is dark as if a moonless night. While you’re looking, you notice a bit of movement from the shadows in the distance, but you can’t tell what it was. PM Kyris - Brimeia: "Well if you wanted to hold hands, all you had to do was ask," Brimeia says with a wink. PM DM: Insight checks? PM Felicia - Seirixori: ((17)) PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: ((12)) PM Leigh- Enna Meliamne: ((16)) PM Kyris - Brimeia: ((18)) ''Offering this insight check was kind of like a pop-up tutorial box. "You might not understand, but your characters do, so here's an opportunity to catch up." PM DM: You all recall that you were asking Poni to find Vardalon, not a component. PM Leigh- Enna Meliamne: "We promised that woman we would find the person she's missing, gnome." PM Felicia - Seirixori: "Brimeia, enough. Poni, this is not where we're going first." PM DM: Poni grumbles again. "Fine. Put the item up to the sensor on the bottom of... me." PM DM: Lin takes the necklace from her neck and hands it to Brimeia. PM DM: Lin grabs the scimitar from the table. PM Kyris - Brimeia: Brimeia takes the necklace and holds it up to the stick thing. "Like this?" PM DM: Poni: "Now push the button." PM Kyris - Brimeia: "Do I have to?" PM Felicia - Seirixori: "Give me the damn thing if you won't, stop wasting time." PM Leigh- Enna Meliamne: Enna mutters under her breath, "Why hesistate, you're pushing everyone else's buttons" PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "be careful with that, it's not very stable" Ravaphine opens her hands out for poni and the necklace PM Kyris - Brimeia: "Fine, fine," Brimeia says, finger poised over the button, but at Enna's comment, she looks up again. "Not the fun way," she grins. She presses the button. PM DM: The image shimmers and coalesces into a vision of a jungle. Though the light appears as though daytime, the light is subdued, likely due to the high canopy of trees above. In the center of the image, you see a large human man, currently fawning over what appears to be a greenish elf barely dressed in leaves and vines. She’s clearly enjoying his attention. PM DM: Lin: "....Vardalon?" PM DM: Nature checks, please. This check was to determine whether anyone recognized the creature as a dryad and to give insight into what to expect from it. Knowledge checks are often used to determine whether you've learned about the things you're facing including their weaknesses and abilities so you can prepare for the encounter ahead. In this case, it was the dryad's charm abilities. PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: ((20)) PM Felicia - Seirixori: ((10)) PM Leigh- Enna Meliamne: ((21)) PM Kyris - Brimeia: ((2)) PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "Look! It's a dryad! I've read about them before." PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: Ravaphine looks over to lin nervously PM DM: Lin steps towards the portal, confusion etched across her face. "Why is he..." PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "Lin, before we jump to any conclusions, I'm sure there's a good explaination for this" PM Felicia - Seirixori: "There's only one way to find out. Hold on to eachother and let's step through." PM Leigh- Enna: "Dryads can easily charm people. He may not be fully in control right now." PM DM: Lin turns. "He doesn't look like... himself. Can we save him?" PM Jonathan- Martyn Hornback: from the top of the stairs, there's a shout, articulate profanity, and then martyn tumbles down the stairs. he lands in a heap at the bottom, looks around, and says, "I meant to do that." PM DM: Gunnloda: "Oh my! Are you ok, dear?" PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: ((does ravaphine know how long the charm lasts for)) PM DM: A hefty red-haired dwarf woman in chain mail reaches down and helps you to your feet. PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "Oh hi! I hope you're okay"(edited) PM DM: No. Just that they have a strong ability. PM Jonathan- Martyn Hornback: "Aside from a mostly unpleasant interaction with a local and a particularly unpleasasnt threat of bodily harm, never better." he nods to the dwarf PM Felicia - Seirixori: "Great, more fun. Listen, join us or not, but please let us go through, now. We're wasting time." Seirixori says, annoyed.(edited) PM DM: Lin: "Yes, please." PM DM: Gunnloda: "How do we do such a thing, love?" Just because one NPC knows something doesn't mean they all do. It might be hard to keep track of what every single NPC does and doesn't know, but you can try to group them into categories of who would know the most and who wouldn't. Who's around the most and who is privy to conversations about the important things in the world. The Baroness might be in on the issues, but not the carpenter. An NPC party member would know pretty much anything a PC knows. PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "everyone, follow Brimeia's lead. grab a shoulder" PM DM: Gunnloda and Lin do so. PM Leigh- Enna: Enna places her hand on Gunnloda's shoulder. She's getting antsy. PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: Ravaphine hangs onto Bremeia's shoulder PM Jonathan- Martyn Hornback: Martyn puts a hand on the red-headed dwarf's shoulder. PM Felicia - Seirixori: Seirixori follows suit. PM DM: Poni: "Are we ready? Can we do this so we can find the next component soon?" PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "through the portal we go!"(edited) PM Kyris - Brimeia: "How's this work?" Brimeia frowns at the stick PM DM: Poni sighs heavily. "Put me through the portal." PM DM: Poni: "I'm not sure how many times I have to explain this." PM Jonathan- Martyn Hornback: "Treat it like a door," Martyn says. "Step lively now." PM Felicia - Seirixori: "Will you please hand me the stupid stick." PM DM: Poni: You just have to put me through and I take the rest of you. PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "hang on to the stick, please" PM Kyris - Brimeia: Brimeia chucks the gnome-stick through the portal PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: Ravaphine blinks, unmoving PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "that was...our ride home" PM Leigh- Enna: "For the gods' sake, that man is in trouble and that thing is unpredictable"(edited) PM Leigh- Enna: "Oh lord." PM DM: The image instantly changes as soon as Poni goes through the portal. You no longer see Vardalon or the dryad. Instead, you see Poni lying against a fern at the base of a tree. Sometimes 'random' means random. Sometimes it means 'a place where it offers the most drama'. PM Kyris - Brimeia: "He said put him through. He didn't say how." PM Felicia - Seirixori: Seirixori tries to hit Brimeia on the back of the head with her staff. PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: ((is the portal still opened)) PM DM: Yes. PM Leigh- Enna: ((can i roll a nature check or something? would I be able to figure out where tf he is?)) PM DM: It looks like the same jungle you were looking at before, just in a different spot. PM Jonathan- Martyn Hornback: ((LEEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOY JENKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINS)) Martyn huffs and steps through without waiting for the rest. PM Felicia - Seirixori: "Great, why with these people?" PM DM: The portal now shows Martyn and Poni. Martyn, you can see Poni sitting at your feet! PM Leigh- Enna: Enna runs in after Martyn PM Jonathan- Martyn Hornback: "I'm Impressed Poni. Your little portal didn't kill me or rearrange my limbs in some terribly inconvenient way." Martyn says PM DM: As each person goes through the portal, they are visible in the viewing screen of the portal and they are in the jungle. PM Felicia - Seirixori: Seirixori goes into the portal. PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: Ravaphine also goes through the portal PM Kyris - Brimeia: Brimeia steps through with the others PM Felicia - Seirixori: ((12 - 4 for earlier)) PM DM: Poni: "Would you like me to?" PM DM: Seirixori tries to hit Brimeia and the staff just bounces off her shoulder. PM Felicia - Seirixori: Seirixori also picks up Poni after she steps through and shoves him in her bag. PM DM: You're all in the jungle! There's a lot of green and brown around. PM DM: Poni (muffled): "hhhhhmmmmphhh!!" PM Kyris - Brimeia: Brimeia turns to look at the spot she was struck without a hint of concern. "Well if you wanted to spar, you're welcome to any time." PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "Oh thank god we made it in one piece" PM DM: Lin and Gunnloda followed everyone else. PM DM: Lin: "Where's Vardalon? VARDALON!?" PM Leigh- Enna: Enna bends down to speak into Seirixori's bag "I don't appreciate being used as a pawn in any games, gnome. Show us where that man and creature were." PM DM: Poni (muffled): "mmmmhphpmm" PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "He's doing this on purpose" PM Felicia - Seirixori: "Did you really need to ask him a question? He's less annoying this way." Seirixori pulls him out reluctantly. PM DM: Poni: "If I get the ability to cast spells back, just know you're on my shit list, you rutabega." PM Leigh- Enna: "All I'm concerned with is making sure we get to Vardalon in time" PM Felicia - Seirixori: "If I don't leave you in shit first." PM Jonathan- Martyn Hornback: "That is a powerfully impolite thing to say Poni." PM DM: Lin starts making her way through the brush, calling out. "VARDALON?" NPCs have their own wants. Lin wants to find her boyfriend. If the party isn't doing enough to help her, she decides to strike out on her own. However, making noise isn't always a good idea when there might be hostiles nearby to hear. PM Felicia - Seirixori: "Damnit, Lin! Don't go running off!" Seirixori calls out, trying to stop Lin. PM DM: Lin: "If you aren't going to find him, I will." PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "how far did you yeet poni into the portal, tiefling? he can't be that far" PM Kyris - Brimeia: "I dunno. I am quite strong." Brimeia shrugs. PM Felicia - Seirixori: "We don't know where we are, running off is going to get you killed and this will be pointless." Seirixori says to Lin. PM DM: Perception checks, if you please. This was to notice the creatures coming to investigate the sound. Failure to spot them would mean a surprise attack. PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: ((10)) PM Leigh- Enna: Enna goes after Lin and cuts her off, blocking her path. "If you're going to run after him, at least be quiet about it. You don't know what's surrounding us." PM Leigh- Enna: ((21)) PM Kyris - Brimeia: ((19)) PM Felicia - Seirixori: ((15)) PM Jonathan- Martyn Hornback: ((10)) PM DM: You all hear a sound from the left and see three small, moldy two-legged creatures with long, thin arms ending in long hands with claws and another blackish, moldy creature that walks on four legs like a beast and has thorns protruding from all parts of its body. They're currently coming around the tree to your north, investigating the sound. Roll for initiative. PM Leigh- Enna: ((15)) - initiative PM Felicia - Seirixori: ((19)) PM Jonathan- Martyn Hornback: ((5)) PM Leigh- Enna: ((7)) nature check PM Felicia - Seirixori: ((10 nature)) PM Jonathan- Martyn Hornback: ((20)) nature check PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: ((15 nature check)) PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: ((2)) PM DM: 11- This creature is a plant called a Vegepygmy. 16- Vegepygmies are created when a humanoid or giant is killed by russet mold’s poison. The mold itself can be killed in many ways, the easiest of which is direct sunlight. This really isn't the best way to do this, as I decided after doing it. For one thing, it means metagaming for those who didn't roll high enough. For another, it kind of takes the mystery out. You don't have to always give all the information to people, especially if the creatures wouldn't be recognizable by the people who roll high. PM DM: 11- This creature is a plant called a Thorny. 16- Thornies are created when a bestial creature is killed by russet mold’s poison. The mold itself can be killed in many ways, the easiest of which is direct sunlight. PM Leigh- Enna: "I've never seen these things before." PM DM: Vegepygmy #1! PM Jonathan- Martyn Hornback: "I suggest an immediate and liberal application of fire." Martyn says PM DM: Is going to come around the tree and make for the loud one. PM DM: It tries to attack with claws, but Lin manages to jump back behind Enna and avoid it. PM DM: Vegepygmy #2 will come around to the closest person to her- Brimeia! PM DM: What's your AC? PM DM: The claws hit, but can't find purchase on her. PM DM: @Kyris - Brimeia ! PM Kyris - Brimeia: Brimeia flies into a rage and swings her mighty greataxe at the offending vegepygmy! PM Kyris - Brimeia: ((16 atk, 18 dmg)) PM DM: The greataxe swings straight through the vegepygmy and it explodes into a cloud of spore. PM DM: @Felicia - Seirixori ! PM Felicia - Seirixori: Seirixori uses Thorn Whip on the thing she can see. PM Felicia - Seirixori: ((10 ac, 2))(edited) PM DM: A whip made of thorns and vines forms from the foliage nearby, but the vegepygmy ducks and avoids the strike. PM DM: @Leigh- Enna ! PM Leigh- Enna: Enna swings forward with her shortsword at the vegepygmy next to her PM Leigh- Enna: ((24 atk, 10 dmg)) PM DM: Enna puts her shortsword right through the vegepygmy and it collapses. PM Leigh- Enna: Enna backs away from the pile mold on the floor. "I think I killed it? Can't be too certain though." PM DM: Gunnloda's turn! PM DM: "If there's one thing I can't abide, it's mold." She points her finger and a ray of fiery light streaks across at one of the vegepygmy. It ducks out of the way. PM DM: Thorny: Approaches Enna and makes an attack. The thorny bites into Enna and throws its head around like a dog with a ragdoll. ((12 damage.)) PM DM: Enna falls unconscious. PM DM: Vegepygmy #3 is going to attack Gunnloda. PM DM: It jumps on her and swipes at the cleric's neck. There's a spray of blood and Gunnloda falls. Giving them a healer and then killing her was not part of the plan. It did lead to some fun angsty nightmares later though. PM DM: Lin freaks out, understandably and slashes wildly with her scimitar, but she misses just as wildly. PM DM: Martyn! PM Jonathan- Martyn Hornback: martyn casts Ray of Frost ((18))(edited) PM Jonathan- Martyn Hornback: ((+ 5 cold damage)) PM DM: Martyn sticks his hand out and a ray of cold shoots forward, striking the vegepygmy in the side, causing a frost to develop on its side. It hisses as if in pain, but isn't dead. PM DM: Ravaphine! PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: Ravaphine hurls a mote of fire and casts fire bolt at the creature to the left and goes to find safety behind a tree(edited) PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: ((9 attack, 7 fire)) PM DM: The fire shoots past the vegepygmy and hits a tree nearby, sputtering out against the living wood. PM DM: Vegepygmy stands up, seemingly returning from the dead! It sees it's surrounded and tries to make a break for it. Brimeia can make a reaction attack. PM Kyris - Brimeia: Brimeia swipes at the sudden movement from the floor by her. PM Kyris - Brimeia: ((22 atk, 11 dmg)) PM DM: The vegepygmy barely has its feet when the axe comes down on its head again and it collapses again. PM DM: Brimeia! PM Kyris - Brimeia: Brimeia lumbers forward with a mighty howl and swings her axe back then back down upon the moldy dog-like thing. PM Kyris - Brimeia: ((19 atk 9 dmg)) PM DM: The axe finds purchase in the Thorny's "flesh" but it snarls and spits Enna out, turning on Brimeia instead. PM DM: Seirixori! PM Felicia - Seirixori: Seirixori aims her sights on the weird pet and Thorn Whips it. PM Felicia - Seirixori: ((8atk, 3)) PM DM: The thorned vine whips out towards the thorny, but because she was trying so hard not to hit the unconscious elf, she misses. PM DM: Enna! Roll a death saving throw. PM Leigh- Enna: ((11)) PM DM: That's one success. PM DM: The thorny reaches out and takes hold of Brimeia's thigh, but her barbarian abilities allow her to shrug it off partially.(edited) PM DM: The vegepygmy chases down Seirixori and slashes at her. PM DM: It connects with her midsection and slashes her for four damage. PM DM: Lin is going to swing at the one on her savior's thigh. The scimitar comes down on the thorny for 6 damage. PM DM: Martyn! PM Jonathan- Martyn Hornback: Martyn rushes forward into the fray near the thorny and the vegepygmy and fires a Ray of Frost point-blank into it. ((23 + 8 frost)) PM DM: The cold blasts out of Martyn's finger and fully encases the unconscious vegepygmy in frost. PM DM: Ravaphine! PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: Ravaphine takes a deep breath before peeking out of her hiding spot and casts magic missile, aiming 2 darts at the thorny and one at the vegepygmy PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: ((14)) PM DM: The vegepygmy takes a magic missile to the head, knocking it unconscious, but the thorny is still growling. PM DM: Brimeia! PM Kyris - Brimeia: Brimeia growls menacingly at the moldy looking thing and sweeps the axe toward it. PM Kyris - Brimeia: ((16 atk, 15 dmg))(edited) PM DM: Brimeia buries her axe in the thorny's head and it falls unconscious. PM DM: Seirixori! PM Felicia - Seirixori: Seirixori attempts to use her herbalism kit to stabalise Gunnloda. PM Felicia - Seirixori: ((20)) PM DM: Gunnloda is stabilized. PM DM: Enna's death save! PM Leigh- Enna: ((6)) PM DM: The thorny regenerates, stands, and attempts to leave. Brimeia gets a free attack. PM Kyris - Brimeia: ((20 atk, 10 dmg)) PM DM: And it's unconscious again! Huzzah. PM DM: The vegepygmy returns to life and goes after Lin in a frenzy. PM DM: It slashes at her leg, causing her to cry out in pain. PM DM: She in turn turns and attacks it. , but misses. PM DM: Martyn! PM Jonathan- Martyn Hornback: Martyn turns and attacks the vegepygmy with Ray of Frost again ((19 + 2 cold)) PM DM: The vegepygmy's limbs start to seize up, but it doesn't fall. PM DM: Ravaphine! PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: Ravaphine casts fire bolt directly at the thorny bastard(edited) PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: ((16atk, 5 fire)) PM DM: It dies! PM DM: Brimeia! PM Kyris - Brimeia: Brimeia changes toward the remaining critter and whirls her greataxe toward it! PM Leigh- Enna: ((brb)) PM Kyris - Brimeia: ((15 atk 12 dmg)) PM DM: Brimeia's axe comes down on the vegepygmy and it shatters into tiny ice cubes. Enna and Gunnloda wake up at 1 hp. PM Felicia - Seirixori: Seirixori wants to loot the bodies. PM Felicia - Seirixori: ((7)) PM DM: Gunnloda sits up. "That... was not good." She puts her hand to her neck. PM DM: Brimeia puts her hand directly in the vegepygmy's body and comes away with her hand covered in spores. PM Leigh- Enna: ((back)) PM DM: Seirixori and Martyn unfortunately don't find anything here.(edited) PM Kyris - Brimeia: Brimeia grimaces and swipes her hand on the tree bark nearby. PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "we should rest for the night" PM DM: Gunnloda: "Aye, we could use some healing." She puts a hand on Enna and heals her for 6 hp. PM Felicia - Seirixori: Seirixori pulls Poni out of her pack, "Let's do this quickly in case there are more lurking around." PM DM: She heals herself as well for 5 more. PM DM: Poni: "Grab on." PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: Ravaphine latches onto seirixoaoisasdalk's shoulder PM DM: Gunnloda touches Martyn's shoulder and Lin reluctantly touches Enna, glancing around for sight of Vardalon. PM DM: Lin: "We'll come back for him, right?" PM Felicia - Seirixori: "Yes, yes, we're just in no shape for anything else right now." PM Kyris - Brimeia: Brimeia reaches for Ravaphine's shoulder PM Felicia - Seirixori: Seirixori waits for all the touching and then pushes the button to bring them back to the basement. PM DM: The world around you changes to Poni's basement, you all find beds in various places and rest for the night to return in the morning for another go-round.